A Different St Valentine's Day
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: When TJ asked Spinelli to go to Kelso's, she thought it was just a normal plan... But her mom and Gretchen are there to confuse her, and make her see they could be perfectly more than friends...


Heeey, it's me with a new One-Shot about T.J. and Spinelli. (Thanks for Breaking the Rules' reviews!!!)

And it's the second I write in english, so please understand me if you find mistakes.

I wanted to post it on St. Valentine's day, but I'll be travelling and I won't be able to do it, so here it goes…

~~~~*~~~~

**A different St. Valentine****'s day.**

~~~~*~~~~

Spinelli was sad. She has just fighted with T.J.

When that happened, they were walking back from school.

_-Can you believe this? Tomorrow is St. Valentine's day!- Said his best friend._

_Spinelli, as the good tomboy she was, answered- So what? It's a stupid, stupid day and a silly reason to give presents.-_

_-You should be happy about that.- The guy said.- I mean, you are a girl, and girls always receive something on Valentine's day._

_-Not me, Teej.- The girl said, shaking her head._

_-What? So my cards mean nothing to you?- He looked disappointed.- I've sent you gifts since we were on kinder, so that means I've wasted my time at least ten years. See you tomorrow, Spinelli.- He added before he left._

The fifteen years girl was now in her bedroom, remembering the chat. She realized that he was right, and she had to apologized.

She sat down on the floor and took a box from under her bed. There, she had her most special things; the presents that T.J. has given to her in her whole life. When she saw them, she had to admit it; the boy's always been such a gentlemen with her, and she has hurt him.

She took the phone, and marked his number.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Hi, Mrs. Detweiler, it's me, Spinelli"

"Hi,Honey! How are you doing?" The woman sounded glad to hear her. (In fact, she apreciated Spinelli as a daughter.)

"Fine, thanks. Can I talk with T.J.?"

"Sure. See you, Spinelli"

"See you, Mrs. Detweiler" The girl listened herr calling T.J., and then he answered.

"Hi?"

"Teej! It's me, Spinelli"

"Umm, hi" He still sounded a little angry.

"I'm sorry about today's. I shouldn't told you that St. Valentine's was a stupid day."

"Don't worry." Now, he seemed to sound happier "And of course you can tell me, we're best friends; you must be honest"

"Yeah, but what I said wasn't fair; you always give me presents on St. Valentine's day."

"It's OK, really." Spinelli smiled. "Are we going to Kelso's tomorrow after school?"

"Sure! Do I call the gang?"

"Well… Maybe we should go alone this time" T.J. answered. That was a bit weird for Spinelli, but she agreed.

"OK. See you tomorrow, Teej"

"See you tomorrow, Spinelli"

After talking, she felt better, and thought that she had to give him a present this year. She didn't have to think a lot, because she had the perfect present right there; her baseball cards. She had a special collection, and nobody else had it. The day she has shown the cards to T.J, he had gone insane; he practically felt in love with that collection. Now, although the girl still was interested in that cards, she decided that the cards would be a nice gift. She also wrote a Valentine's postcard. Nothing very romantic, 'cause he was his best friend and it just was… St. Valentine's day.

Later that day, Spinelli was trying to make her homework. It was a difficult Maths exercise, so she called Gretchen.

They talked for a long while, and suddenly, Gretchen asked her if she was doing something for St. Valentine's day.

"No, Grentch."- She said.- "I'm just going to Kelso's with Teej. "

Silence.

"Grecth?"

Silence.

"God, Gretchen! What's wrong?"

"T.J. ASKED YOU TO GO ON A DATE!" She seemed to be very exited, even more than Spinelli.

"What? He didin't…"

"Spinelli, don't deny it!"She shouted, hurting the other girl's ears.- "I mean… how did he say it? What words did he use?"

Spinelli was getting sick.

"Gretch! He just said "_Are we going to Kelso's tomorrow after school?" _

"And what did you say?"

"I said _"Sure!"_ and then I asked him if he wanted me to call you guys but he said that we should go alone this time." Spinelli wasn't paying attention, just repeating like a parrot what she has said.-

"GOSH, SPINELLI!"

"What?"

"THAT WAS A CLEAR SIGN THAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT A DATE!"

"Hey, we always go to Kelso's." The dark hair girl couldn't believe that her friend, which supposed to be smart, was saying taht TJ had asked her a date. It just made no sense.

"Yes, but you don't go to Kelso's on St. Valentine's day." Gretchen was right, but Spinelli wasn't gonna admit it that easy. –

"Yes I do, we always go to Kelso's on St. Valentine's day to make fun of couples."

"You're right…The whole gang! But now it's just you and T.J., and that makes a diference."

"Gretch! We've gone to Kelso's alone and nothing special happened, tomorrow will be the same. Just a friends plan. Not a date." She really wanted to believe her own words, but after hearing Gretchen, I was becoming hard.-

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, Spin, but I think that maybe, he asked you as a casual plan but he wanted it to be a date"

"You…you think so?"- Once again, she was giving up to her explanations. And she had her reasons; Gretchen was possibly the smartest girl on land, and if she had a point, it was almost true. On the other hand (thinking about it mede her blush)… _She wanted to believe_.

She wanted to 'cause, being sincere, she was in love with her best friend since… well, since she first met him.

Her mom always told her that they made a nice couple, that she imagined then getting married and all the stuff. Spinelli just answererd that she'd better go to a doctor, 'cause she was becoming crazy.

Really, Spinelli had never gave importance to the things her mom said, they were "just friends" but now… She was wishing that _innocent meeting in Kelso's_ to be a date.

"Honestly, my friend, we've always thought he has a big crush on you, so you've it on him."

"We?" Who was she talking about?

"You know! Mickey, Gus, Vince and me. We've always thought so."

"And I just was calling you for the Maths homework!" Spinelli said.

"Forget about that stupid homework! I'll make it for you." _WHAT?Gretnchen wasn't interested on the homework? _

"You're not Gretchen, you're an alien!"

"It's me, silly Spinelli." She sounded tired. "Now can we PLEASE get back to the date?"

"There's no a date"

"There IS a date!" She screamed. "Now shut up, and listen" The tomboy decided to close her mouth, anyway it was her fault. "_I should have closed my mouth!" _She thought.- "You are goin' out with T.J. tomorrow after school, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So you aren't coming back home until…?"

"I don't know, Gretchen!"

"Well. Don't get mad." She continued with her interrogations.- "Here comes the fire question…Do you want it to be a date? Don't lie!"- Wow. Gretchen sounded just like a normal teenager, and she wasn't! She was a g e n i o u s, and genious don't have time for that stupid chat. –

"Well I…"

-Say it!-

"I really…"

"Say it!"

"God Gretchen! Yes, I'd love it to be a freaking date. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Goodbye then, you haven't helped me with anything." Spinelli was angry.

"Goodbye, I'll give you the homework tomorrow." And so the smartest girl on earth hanged the phone leaving her friend full of confusion. What have she done? She had just admitted she wanted to go on a date with her best friend! That simple answer to that simple question has gave to Gretchen what she wanted; the prove that she needed to show the gang they were right.

* * *

_-Marry me.- He said.-And you'll make me the happiest man on land.-_

_-What? TJ are you…__?-_

-Wake up, Puki.- Her mother said, bringing her back from dreamland. "_Just a dream, Spinelli" _She said to herself. "_Just a strange dream"_

Spinelli got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and her teeth, before looking in the mirror.

Then, she went to her bedroom. She took Teej's gift and put it in her schoolbag. Then, she looked for some clothes.

-Why is it so important, Spinelli?- She said after changing her clother four or five times.- It's just a normal day!- So she took normal clothes, brushed her hair as she could(leaving it down) and went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast.

-You'd better hurry up, honey, it's getting late.- Said Flo Spinelli when she arrived.-Oh, you look so pretty today!-

-Mom.- She was embarassed.- I look just like I always do.-

-No, there's something special this morning.- Her dad said, while he was walking to the kitchen.- Oh, good morning sweetie.-

-Good morning, dad.-

-Happy St. Valentine's day, love.- The man said to his wife, giving her a box of chocolates.-

-Happy St. Valentine's thank you dear! –She said.- I love chocolate.

-And I love kisses.- Mr. Spinelli said, so the woman gave him a kiss.

-Hey, I' still here!.- Said Spinelli.

-It's just love,honey.- Her dad answered.

-Whatever. By the way, I'm coming later today.-

-Why? What are you doing?-

-Um… I'm going to Kelso's with T.J.-

-My little daughter is having a date? Oh sweetheart, that's amazing!- Her mother said. Luckily, her dad was in the bathroom washing his teeth.

-It's not a date, mom! Is everybody gonna tell me the same?- She was freaking out.

-Well, if you're gonna be with Teej it's OK. I really like him honey, and you make a beautiful couple together.

-You've been telling me this since I was kindergarden.-

-And now is happening. I've the sixth sence!-

-Wathever. Bye, mom, dad- She said before she left.

-Goodbye dear. Oh, my daughter is growing up!- Her mom said, but Spinelli was outside and she couldn't listen-

* * *

T.J. was outside her house, waiting for her as usual.

-Hey, Teej!-

-Hi Spin, Happy Valentine's day.-

-Happy Valentine's day too.- She said, before giving him a kiss in the cheek. He blushed.

-I've a present for you.- He said, when he could start talking again.- I'll give it to you at Kelso's.

-It's OK with me.- The girl answered, smiling.

The way to school was like the every morning trip, but Spinelli knew this time was different. She knew it because of T.J.'s look; he seemed to be a bit nervious, his handswere sweating and he was speaking faster than he used to, although they were talking about the Baseball school team.

* * *

-Hey guys! How're you doing?- Said Gretchen when she saw them.

-Hi, Gretch.- Spinelli said.- Is that a rose from…?- She added when she saw that her friend had a red rose in her hand.

-Vince.- She addmited, shily.

-Wow.I'm glad. Are you going out today?-

-He said he wanted to talk with me after school, so I guess we're.-

-That's great!- Said the other girl.

-Is nothing but a chat, Spin.-

-After all the things you said to me yesterday, you can't say it!- Gretchel blushed.- By the way, where's is him?-

-With Gus and Mickey…Oh, they're coming!-

-Oh, the St. Valentine's day!- Said Mickey.- Isn't it such a marvellous day? It's the day of love; the biggest creation of God. The flowers, chocolates and hearts join today and…-

-Please, Mickey!- Said Gus.- You've been saying this since you arrived.

-I'm sorry, my dear_ Gussie_, but a poet like me can't stop praising love in a day like this.- He said dramatically.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed as they imagined it would do; flowers, letters, chocolates in everywhere! Single teachers were angry and depressed, so they sent lots of homework and shouted everytime they could-

"_Love doesn's exist.- _Said one old woman, the History teacher_.- It've never existed and it will never exist, so don't waste your time in flowers and open the book in page 306."_

The young teachers looked happier and more exited. One of them let Mickey read a poem, an almost cried when he finished. They had the free hour and when the bell rang, she said _"No matter what happens,always leave room for love in your lives, kids. It's the best feeling in the world."_

* * *

Kelso's was full of people. Not people, couples. That made Spinelli a bit uncomfortable, but she rememberd it wasn't her first time there with TJ, she didn't have to be nervious.

They sat in a table and ordered drinks. After a while talking, T.J. finally went to the point.

-Hey, Spin. I've got something for you, remember?-

-Yeah.- She answered after drinking. – And I've something for you, too.

-Really? Wow.-

-I wanna be the first.- She said, looking for the gift in her schoolbag. –Here it is, hope you like it. She smiled and passed the little gift trought the table.

When he opened it, he could't believe it.-Spinelli!-

-What?-

-You love this cards!-

-Yeah, but you're more important to me that the cards. Do you like them?-

-I love them!- He screamed- Thank you. – At the end of the box, there was a postcard "_To the best guy ever. Love, Spinelli"_- So I'm the best guy ever?-

-No doubts!- They both smiled.

-Now It's my turn. I hope you like it.- He said. Why was he _so_ nervious? It was a present!.

He gave it to her. When she opened it. It was better than all the presents he had given to her; a a brazalet with skulls and bright pink hearts.

-Thank you! It's beautiful!- She said.- But it looks so expensive!-

-You deserve it.- He simply answered, totally blushed and looking at the floor.

-No,I don't.-

-Yes,you do.-

-No,I don't-

-Yes,you do.-

-No,I don't.-

-Yes, you do.-

-Give me one reason.-

-I love you.-He said, staring at her.- And I always did. Is that a good reason for you?-

-I can't find a better one- She answered. He put his hand in her cheek, approached and kissed her.

**The end.**

_Thanks for reading!_

_Have a nice St. Valentine's day! _

_And… please review ;)_


End file.
